Where The Pieces Fall
by LuvTheEars2232
Summary: "...Strike his heart, for without it, he is but the shell of the King he could be. His defeat will be simple. and you, Sister, shall take your rightful place on the thrown. Then you,Sister, shall rule as Queen of Camelot."
1. Visitors

Ch.1-Vistors

**A/N: This is my first attempt a Merlin fanfiction, I hope I don't fail too miserably, I thought that it would good to mention the fact that I love Arwen, and the way that Merlin ships it. Uhmm... oh, the characters, I want to apologize ahead of time if they seem out of tune, I don't think I will ever be able to fully grasp the banter between everyone. With that said...**

**I don't own(characters), BBC does, if I owned, by the Gods, you would know...**

"Remind me again why we are out here." Said Merlin, sitting with the crowned Prince, on the grand stairs that lead to the entry doors of the Castle building. Merlin was tired, from slaving over his typical everyday jobs of cleaning the stables, and polishing Arthur's armor. Merlin had it set in his mind that once he did those things, he was going to have some time to memorize a few spells for practice, but his plans were overthrown by Arthur's insistence to wait with him, as far as Merlin could tell, there wasn't any jusifiable reason for it, but he was the Princes manservant, he did what the Prince said, it was the order of things.

"Because Merlin, we are awaiting the arrival of King Baron of Kaparoe, and his son Prince Alexander to greet then upon arrival, on behave of Uther." Arthur stated as if he had been repeating it for the past hour.

"And he couldn't have gone about this hisself, I mean they are his guests after all?" Merlin asked, squinting his eyes due to the harsh light of the sun.

"No."

"Why not?"

"He's dealing with the preparations for tomorrows delagations. By God Merlin, you ask too many questions." Arthur stated annoyed.

"So he asked you to do so in his stead?"

"Apparently."

"So I have no reason to be here?" Merlin decided to try his luck, who knows how long they will be sitting, waiting under the merciless glare of the sun. Merlin made to get up.

"Merlin." Arthur asked not looking at the young warlock.

"Yes Arthur?"

"You stand, and in the stocks you'll be."

"Yes, sire." Just as Merlin sat, the sound of a steeds hooves against the cobblestone of the courtyard echoed, both Merlin and Arthur looked in the direction of the castle's drawn bridge, and were welcomed to the sight of King Baron, his son Alexander, preched on chestnut colored horses, and two other knights flanked them. Even when riding the horses, you could tell how regal they were, the king glittering in gold, dressed in the colors of green and white, the colors of Camelot's neighboring kingdom Kaparoe. Arthur stood as their guests were nearing them.

"Merlin, I wil-" Arthur turned back towards the stairs to find his servant looking at him quizically. "...Merlin stand up you idiot!"

"But you just said-"

"I don't care what I said, just stand up." Merlin stood begrudingly.

"You need to make up your mind." Merlin muttered to himself, Arthur turned around.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Merlin said clasping his hands behind his back. The newcomers rode up to the stairway, and began to dismount as Prince and manservant walked down to meet them. King Baron turned to face Arthur with a smile on his face.

"Prince Arthur I presume?" asked the King. Arthur gave a curt nod. "Of course, how could I have missed it? You look every bit of Uther, blonde hair, and blue eyes exempt, those you clearly recieved from your mother."

"So I've been told." Arthur replied, glancing at the green-eyed red head by the King's side. King Baron noticed this.

"Where have my manners gone? Arthur, this is my son,", King Baron waved a hand in the direction of the ginger,"Prince Alexander." The Princes nodded at each other in acknowledgement. " It is my hope that you two will become great friends as your father and I did." King Baron, looking around the courtyard, and behind Arthur, notices an absence. "Where might I ask is Uther?"

"He is in his chambers, preparing for tomorrow, thus why I am here, welcoming you to Camelot."

"Pity, I understand how tedious paper work can be, will he be present for the late meal?"

"There is to be feast held tonight in honor of your arrival, he will be there." Arthur told him.

"Execellent, Camelot is still as courteous as I remember it. If you don't mind, I would like to retire, and freshen up for the evening."

"Of course, Merlin show these fine men to their rooms." Arthur said mentioning Merlin for the first time since he began speaking with the King.

"Yes sire." Merlin bowed, and began walking, expecting the King, the Prince, and the two knights to follow.

It was new that much was certain. Arthur couldn't figure out where she had gotten it, he knew that she hadn't bought it, because she didn't have the money, and even if she did, she wouldn't have spent it on something as frivilous as a new dress. He knew he didn't buy it, because he would have remembered something like that, not that she would have accepted it anyway. The only logical conclusion was that she had sewed it herself, it would also justify the way it fit snugly to her frame, the measurements were extremely precise. Arhtur also discovered that his favorite color looked amazing on her.

The dress was of course a deep blood red, the red of Camelot, there was a corset fairly similar to the one on her liliac dress, it acentuated her bust, but this dress was shortsleeved, it showed a great deal of her softly defined shoulders, and delicate looking collarbone. It was long as all her others, and it was modest, but inticing, it left little to the imagination. Her hair curly as ever, was left hanging loose, but was pulled away from her face by a red head band that matched her dress perfectly. She was beautiful.

Through the mass of people at the feast,eating, drinking, talking, dancing, laughing, and enjoying themselves immensely, Guinevere, who was previously staring down into the pitcher of mead that she held, looked up as if she felt Arhtur's gaze, and they locked eyes, brown on blue, and she smiled softly, making Arthur's heart skip a beat, he gave her a small nod, as if it hadn't fazed him, and he returned his attentions back to the table conversation.

King Uther, and King Baron, glad to meet again after all the years, were happily catching up on each others lives, talking full speed, like a couple of school girls, Arthur thought to himself amused.

"So Arthur, I've heard that you're the best knight Camelot has ever seen." King Baron stated looking at Arthur.

"I'm not sure if I agree with that-"

"A modest one you are Arthur, a wonderful characteristic for a King."

"Uhh, thank you." Very friendly this king was.

"I'm sure Prince Alexander, is just as skilled, if not more so." Arthur tried thwarting the attention. He glanced over at the other Prince, who seemed occupied, his tankard was being refilled by a pair of elegant hands, a very familiar set of hands...Arthur eyes followed the hands, up the owners arms, and to the face...Guinevere of course, he would know those hands anywhere. When did she get there? The was another servant there, an awkward blonde, perhaps she had retired for the night. Arthur prefered Guinievere anyway.

It didn't sit too well with Arthur, the way that Alexander was looking at Gwen, it was the look of a hunter, of want, and lust, and that looks sole focus was the object of Arthur's made it so bad was the fact that Alexander made it no secret who he was staring at, Arthur decided to over look it, surley he would look, and not touch. As if in tune to his thoughts, Alexander, grabbed Gwen's wrist, and brought her head down close enough for her to hear him whisper in her ear. Arthur felt his hand twitch, and a flame of possessiveness clouded his vision, where did this man get off touching Guienevere like that? He couldn't hear what was being said, but was sure that he wouldn't have liked to know, if Gwen's stiffness, and mad blushing were any indication. Alexander released her, with a smirk on his face, Gwen walked away quickly, to the corner from whence she came. Of all the Servant girls he could have chosen, why Guienvere? Arthur looked back at her, well, he could see why Gwen, but it didn't matter, she was with him, not the other prince, he had no claim on her.

"Perhaps, Prince Alexander-" The other Prince cut Arthur off.

"Alex please, if I'm going to spend the next week here, I insist that we drop the formalities." He said with before taking a sip of mead, the stupid smirk still on his face.

"Perhaps...Alex" Arthur said the name like it tasted of vinegar coming out of his mouth, of course, Alexander was oblivious," You would care to join me for my morning training."

"It would be my pleasure."

"Wonderful, meet me in the fields an hour after dawn, Merlin will show you the way should you have any trouble." Arthur, pushed his chair away from the table, and stood, "I think I will retire for the night, I bid you all a good night." With that, Arthur left the banquet hall, and made way towards his chambers, suddenly very anxious to test Alexander's stamina in battle...

TBC...(maybe)

**A/N: Okay, Im a little nervous about this, so if you read, please review, I won't continue it unless I know if people like it. Uhmm, on a random note, does anyone know when the 4th season starts?**


	2. Swordplay

Ch.2-Sword Play

**A/N: This is my first attempt a Merlin fanfiction, I hope I don't fail too miserably, I don't own(characters), BBC does, if I owned, by the Gods, you would know...**

Merlin walked into Arthur's quarters the next morning, carrying a tray that held the Prince's breakfast and a hearty breakfast it was, most of the time, Merlin found it hard to figure out where it all went, the prince could easily eat enough to feed twenty of his finest knights. Merlin brought the food into the room, and kicked the door closed behind him.

"Wake up sleeping beauty, breakfast." Merlin said placing the plate of food on the wooden table that sat somewhat in the middle of the large room. Arthur mumbled from his bed, as a perfectly sculpted pale arm fell from the confines of the tangled mess of sheets. He said something about Merlin being Camelot's biggest twit, and something along the lines of _it's too early..._

"Don't blame me, you're the one that wanted to fight with other Princes in the wee hours of the morning." Arthur sat up, despite the fact that he did think it was too early, and wiped his face with his hands, he jumped off the bed, and trudging over to the food.

"I train everyday Merlin." Arthur stated, sitting at the table.

"Yes, but usually, I'd have to all but beat you with a stick to get you up." Merlin said standing by the table.

"I told Prince Alexander that I would meet him for training this morning." Arthur said simply, as he popped a piece of cheese into his mouth.

"Of course, both your reasons are valid."

"Reasons Merlin? I believe I gave only one." Arthur said looking at Merlin as he had just grown another head.

"Yes, but there was one that you forgot to mention."

"Enlighten me, please, I would love to recieve a little nugget of what goes on in that pebble of a brain you have."

"You just want to get back a Prince Alexander, because of his obvious fancy for Gwen." Merlin watched as a sausauge, that had set sail for Arthur's mouth, froze only half way to it's destination.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said, placing the sausauge back on the plate before him.

"Sure you don't." Merlin moved over to Arthur's bed, and preceded to make it, "Speaking of Gwen, did you happen to notice her new dress, I think the color suits her very well." Merlin said, nonchalantley side glancing at Arthur. He noticed the clench in his masters jaw, and the fire in his eyes.

"Right there!There's that look!" Merlin said turning back around.

"What look?" Arthur asked glaring at Merlin.

"The one where you look like you want to punch the next available person in the face, it's the same look you had last night when Prince Alexander was talking to Guinevere, in a way that looked pretty suggestive from where I was stand, and had I not known Gwen, I know I would've gotten the wrong idea."

Arthur's eyes darkened at the mention of Alexander, and Gwen's name in a sentence combined. Merlin smirked, Arthur had his moments, sometimes he could be so carless with his facial expressions.

"Merlin..." Arthur warned.

"Frankly, I don't understand why you don't just admit it."

"What am I admitting to now?" Arthur asked, perching his chin upon his fist as his elbow rested on the table, breakfast was forgotten.

"The fact that you love Gwen." Merlin simply stated.

"Why would I admit that?"

"Because you do."

"Oh, and what now, have you recently been deemed the all-knowing?" Arthur said sarcastically.

He was agitated, because he knew Merlin was right, he loved Guinevere, though he hasn't told her this to her beautiful brown-eyed face, he loved her dearly, more than the air that he breathed, she seemed somehow more essential than the essentials of life, and he still couldn't even begin to fathom how that had happened, and worse, he'd be damned if he was going to let Merlin know he was right.

"Something like that, or, like I've told you before, a blind man could see it, you two practically drip with the love you refuse to admit."

Of course, though that was true too, Arthur was still having a hard time admitting it to himself. "Though, if you don't, I guess you wouldn't mind if someone like...Prince Alexander, just strode in on his noble steed, and swept Gwen off her feet, and took her to live happily-ever-after in a kingdom far from Camelot."

Arthur almost shivered at the mere thought of Guinevere even possibly maybe considering, considering Merlin's ridiculous fancy. The thought of her and that boy, riding off into the sunset was quite literally sickening.

"Merlin, why don't you make your self useful, and go and get a head start on polishing the weapons, that ought to keep you occupied, and out of my hair." Merlin began to walk towards the door, a simple enough task it sounded.

"Oh, and Merlin?"Arthur stopped Merlin. Merlin pivoted on his heel. "Don't forget all the Knights' armor, and chainmail." Merlin suppressed a groan, from anticipating the work of the task. He spoke entirley too soon.

"All the Knights!" Arthur nodded, " But that's at least a hundred suits!"

Arthur smirked at having the last laugh, he slapped Merlin on the back, and pushed him through the threshold of the door. "Well, it's a good thing it's still bright and early."Arthur said with no sympathy what so ever, he shut the door on he Merlin's big eared, and depressed face.

* * *

><p>"I fear that I must warn you, though I may not look the part, I consider myself a fairly skilled fighter." Alex said grabbing a sword by the blade, and expertly flipping it around so he could grasp the hilt.<p>

"I'd be glad to test that theory." Arthur smirked, twirling his sword in a single hand, he brought it into position. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Alex said bringing his sword into position. The swords clashed a beat, Arthur's sword met with Alex's, only to be brought back apart. They circled each other, clock-wise, then counter, one, eyeing the other intently. Arthur feinted an attack, to draw a reaction out of Alexander, as was expected, the prince lunged at Arthur, and Arthur side stepped, hitting Alexander on the leg with the blunt end of his sword as he did so.

Alexander grimaced at the impact, but kept going, he went for a second intention, he was trying to aim for Arthur's right side, as a distraction, so that he could attempt to hit the left. Arthur reatreated, and parried the blow, reversing it with a spin and some fancy footwork, that landed Alex flat on his back.

"You can withdraw if you want to." Arthur smirked smugly.

"Never." Alexander said, standing, with new found determination. He thrust at Arthur, faster than he did last time, causing Arthur to have to disenage a multitude of times, slowing down somewhat. Arthur, blocked the blow that was aimed at his knee, and swept behind Alexander to attack from behind, the perfect element of surprise.

Or so he thought, Alexander rounded on him as if anticipating this, and advanced in reposte. He locked swords with Arthur, and then pushed him away, making Arthur stumble backwards, he almost lost his footing before gaining back his sense of equilimbrium. Arthur charged, but not without fore thought, he knew that if he went for the sneak attack at a low knee jab, Alexander would have time to predict his next actions, but he followed through, as though that was his aim, only to snag Alex in the side.

Alex spun around sharply, and managed to cut Arthur on the shoulder, Arthur hissed at the pain, but chose to ignore it because he had to finish this. After his blow, Alex stumbled, and Arthur took advantage of this, he stuck out a leg, that Alex so elegantly tripped over, and point the tip of his sword to the underside of the other Prince's chin.

Alex looked up wide-eyed, and breathing hard, Arthur waited a moment to both catch his breath as well, and to acertain that Alexander knew who had won this, he then released him, with a satisfied grin. Alexander stood up as cerimoniously as he could muster, scowling at Arthur in the process.

"You fought well." Arthur told him, Alexander glared, evidently pissed with himself. It was true he had fought well, better than Arthur had expected him to, he was strong, his faults lay where didn't stop to think about a move before he made it,and his footing wasn't exactley high quality, _and_ his strategy all together was rough, but it was taxing, and he had managed to cut Arthur.

Despite the injury, Arthur had managed to beat him, and get his revenge on the discomfort he had caused Guinevere the previous night, albeit it was a bit of an unorthodox way to go about it. He proven, to himself at least, that this man, was inferior to him in his skill with a sword.

The burning of the cut was getting to be more prominent, and Arthur could see blood start to seep through his shirt. He nodded to Alexander, and made way back to the castle, he need to get his shoulder salved, and bandaged, before it got irritable.

* * *

><p>Arthur was on his way to see Gaius about his shoulder, when his sight caught the familiar red of a certain someone's dress.<p>

"Guinevere!" He called. She turned back around the corner, and smiled soflty when she realized who it was. She walked over it where he was standing. Arthur often admired how she carried herself when she walked, it was refined, it was with pride, she always had he head held high, despite her position as a servant. Not really that her position mattered to him, she was every bit a queen.

"Sire?" She asked, her hands clasped in front of her. Arthur raised an eyebrow, at her use of his title, it was disconcerning to have her call him by it, she wasn't beneath him in anyway. Added to that he enjoyed the way she said his name, it gave him this feeling somewhere inside him, that he could not explain.

She looked around, and not noticing anyone, she looked up at him through her long dark eyelashes. "Arthur." She amended. Then there was that feeling again, Arthur wanted to cage it, never to release it. They stood there a minute like that, just staring into each other's eyes, both mesmerized by the depth they saw, then Gwen's eyes flickered over to his shoulder, and her eyes widened in concern.

"What happen to your shoulder?" She asked.

"I was training with Prince Alexander." He said.

"Why hasn't anyone tended to it?" She asked with pursed lips.

"I was on my way to see Gaius about it."

"Gaius had an unexpected trip to the lower towns. But I'm here, so I'll do it." She said. "You wait in your quarters, and I'll down to Gaiu's to go get a salve, and some bandages."

"Yes your Highness."Arthur said. Gwen was on the bout to apologize, for forgetting her place, but when she saw the the playful glint in his brilliant bright blue eyes, she only nodded and walked walked away.

It didn't take long for Guinevere to join Arthur in his quarters, he was sitting oh his bed looking around the room at nothing in particular, he smiled at her when he saw her come through the door. She set her supplies on the end table and turned towards him.

"Honestly Arthur, you didn't stop to think about wearing armor, or chainmail, or something besides that flimsy shirt of yours?" She asked soaking a rag in a bowl full of water.

"It was all in the name of fun, I didn't think it necessary, besides, it's just a scratch." She pursed her lips, and Arthur couldn't help but to think how much he would have loved to kiss her right then.

She helped him remove his shirt, and took a deep breath when it was off, the sight of his bare chest always did things to her, made her think things that probably wouldn't be considered appropriate by any means. He was just so perfectly sculpted...what she wouldn't give to just run her fingers down his torso...Arthur seemed to be watching her watching him, and he looked mighty pleased.

She felt her face redden, as she went to retrieve the rag from the bowl. She wrung out the excess water, and refused to leave her self flustered, she tried to summon back the ire that she had with Arthur. She quietly began to wipe the cut clean, and huffed softly when she was done.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing, it's a scratch." She said quietly.

"See, I told you that in the begining."He replied. Guinevere gently rubbed some of Gaius's special salve into it.

"Yes, but when you usually come back from battle, you have a tendency to claim that your injuries are all 'Just Scratches', which by the time your shirt is removed, and the wounds are examined they're gaping holes the size of a fist." She explained, closing the jar.

"Well, this time, that's not the case." He said smiling.

"True, but you still could have been injured far worse than you were. A lucky one you are, fighting without protection of any sort." She babbled on, but stoped when she noticed that he held a glazed look. "Arthur, are you listening to me?"

"Kiss me." Was he said.

"What?"

"Kiss me."

"Arthur-" She didn't get to finish her sentence, because Arthur stood, and pulled her body flush against his, and brought his lips down to meet hers, soft, warm, and inviting. The rest of her words died, as she relaxed, and gave into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, her right hand locking into the short golden hairs on the back of his neck. Arthur placed his hands on he hips, bringing her impossibly closer.

He felt like was on fire, but one that he would be willing to play in everyday, it was the delicious burn of Guinevere, she was everywhere, controlling his senses, blurring his vision, claiming him, and blinding him in a torrent of hidden passions.

The effect she had on him was mind boggling, he couldn't even begin to describe it, she moaned into his mouth, as their tongue danced together in unison, learning together, a dance that would be claimed solely by them, and oh the things it did to his lower regions, he was starting to physically feel her affect, but he really didn't mind. Her hands began trailing down his chest, her nails lightly scratching his skin, enough to elict a response from him...when Merlin walked through the door.

"Arthur!" He called. Gwen's yelped, and jumped back as soon as Merlin found them. She was staring at the ground like an ashamed child, red as a tomatoe, and Arthur was matching, but he was red out of anger, or more so frustration. Gwen coughed nervously, and went to quickly grab her supplies, and hurried out of the room.

"Wow Merlin, could you have chosen a better time?" Arthur asked sarcastically, flopping down on his bed.

"I just wanted to inform you that I'm finished with the polishing." Arthur sat up irritation clear on his face.

"You interuppted me just to tell me that?"

"I thought you would have wanted to know." Merlin said. "Why are you so mad?" Then realization set in. "Did I...Where you two having a_ moment_?"

"You know Merlin, just when I think you can't get any worse, you know what you do?...You get WORSE. I mean really, do you just have a natural ability to be oblivious to the most obvious of things?"

"Well, you know, some talents, you're just born with." Merlin said playing along. "It's a gift."

"If you don't get out within the next ten seconds, I'll _'gift'_ you to the dogs."

"Yes, Sire." Merlin left the room glad for some much needed free time. Arthur fell back into the white ocean that was his bed, perhaps a nice afternoon nap was in order...

TBC...(maybe)

**A/N: So, how was it, sorry it takes while for me to post, I'm a freshman, since when do we do anything consecutively? I'd also like to thank those who take the time to review, it means the world to me. Please Review...it's just a click away...Oh, and my spell-check is stupid, all errors are mine, I suck at grammar...;)**


	3. Confrontation

Ch.3- Confrontation

**A/N:I don't own(characters), BBC does, if I owned, by the Gods, you would know...**

Guinevere closed the door to Arthur's chambers, and gave herself a moment to lean against the thick wood of the door. She smiled softly to herself, before making her way down the long corridor.

While her thoughts were otherwise involved, didn't take notice that someone was standing at the end of the hall. She bumped into something hard, dropping all of the supplies, and spilling the bowl of water all over her new dress. She went down to pick up all that was lost , and was met by a pair of boots. She had ran into a person!

"I-I- apologize, I am so sorry...I should have been watching where I was going." She stammered, completely flustered.

"You may run into me any time you please." Said the owner of the boots. She froze, that voice...she is immediatley reminded of the previous night...that voice...the not-so-descrete whisper in her ear..._A maid as pretty as you would know what to do with a man, you join me in my chambers after the feast..._Guinevere had sucessfully managed to avoid him for the rest of the night, she had no intentions of going anywhere near his chambers. All of her avoidance had ended up placing her here, with the one person she didn't want to see.

Guinevere stood as gracefully as she could manage whilst still holding everything, she was met by the emerald green eyes of Prince Alexander. She put her head down, deciding to ignore his comment.

"I apologize sire" She tried to continue with her path, but he blocke d it. She was already becoming irritated.

"Come now Guinevere, leaving so soon?" He questioned mischieviously. She narrowly supressed a shiver, he made her name sound like a filthy word, while Arthur seemed to caress each syllable, and make it sound like liquid honey rolling off the tongue.

She opened her mouth to inquire where he had obtained her name, but snapped it shut just as quickly, remembering the fact that he is a Prince, and that he could have easily just asked a one of the many people that worked in the castle, after all , she was a very friendly woman.

"Sire, there is work that I have to attend to." She stated simply, hoping that it would be enough.

"I'm sure it can wait, I am merely curious as to why it is that you were smiling as giddy as you were. There aren't any other rooms down this corridor aside from Prince Arthur's chambers,and my own." Gwen has this sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach, she already didn't like where this could lead to. " You weren't re-thinking last nights' proposition were you?"

"No sire, I wasn't." She kept her eyes to the ground. He hooked his index finger under her chin, and brought her face so it was level with his. He stared at her for a moment, as if looking for something, she was trying to maintain her cool, it wasn't easy.

"Pity, I don't believe you." Without warning, he kissed her, though she wouldn't consider it was kiss, at least not by the terms she was used to it being defined, ther e was no heat, there was to passion, no love, only blinded, one-sided lust. It was wet, it was sloppy, and over all sickening, she couldn't fight him off, he was a Prince, and she a mere servant girl, so she stood there, not responding, until he noticed this, and pulled her closer to him, his hand tightening its' grip on her forearm. She knew that was gonna bruise...

". Hands. OFF. Of Her." Guinevere heard a voice growl behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was, she could tell by the quickening in her pulse, and the acceleration of her heartbeat. It was Arthur. He moved fast, grabbing her wrist with surprising gentleness, and swept her behind him.

She couldn't stop the red from creeping into her cheeks, both out of embarrassment of the situation that the Love of Her Life had caught her in, and anger at Prince Alexander for treating her so. She could feel her hand twitch, she had half a mind to slap him into next century.

Arthur stood glaring menacingly at Alex. How dare he touch his Guinevere? How dare he think about kissing her, then actually pull through with the action. Arthur felt the burn of possessiveness, it was a primal urge to protect what was his.

"If you touch her again, I will personally see to it that you are dismembered. Limb from bloody limb." Arthur hissed through his teeth, his eyes an icy blue.

Alexander raised an amused eyebrow. "Why? What's she to you?" He asked, then the strangest look crossed his features."Ohh, she is your personal bed warmer." He smirked. "I can't say that I blame you, excellent taste you have Arthur." He put a hand on his shoulder. "Surely you know the values of sharing." Arthur was disgusted, his hand invoulnarily went for the hilt of his sword, but remembered it wasn't there.

Arthur pointed a finger directly in Alexander's face. "Lay a hand on one hair of her head, and you will not live to see the light of day." With that he grabbed Guinevere and headed back to his chambers, the mess on the corridor floor forgotten.

As soon as the door closed, Arthur was on Guinevere. He kissed with fierce tenacity, unlike most times, he wasn't paying attention to fact that he would have to stop. He wanted to mark her, to show that she was his, and his alone. She of course, kissed him back, with equal force, validating that she was thought it was very appealing how protective he was of her,

_This is how a kiss is supposed to fee_l, she thought to herself. His hand went to her arm, and she let out a little yelp of pain. He broke away from the kiss, still breathing hard.

"What's wrong?" He sounded so worried. She pulled her to her side.

"It's nothing." She said quietly.

"It has to be something." He said staring at her arm, and the way that she was holding it.

"It's not anything that you should concern yourself with Sire." She had reverted back to titles, there was something wrong, and she refused to meet his gaze. He lifted her chin up to face him.

"Guinevere, if it concerns you, it concerns me." He gently took her arm, the one that she was holding, and rolled the sleeve up to reveal a hand shaped purple bruise. His features hardened, and there was a sudden fire in his eyes. "He hurt you." He whispered.

Guinevere mentally cursed her knack to bruise so easily. "It looks worse than it is." She said.

"He had no business touching you to begin with." He said with a clenched jaw.

"He has every right." She said. His head snapped in her direction.

"What?" He questioned.

"He's a prince, and I nothing but a simple 's just the way it is Arthur, and that's the way it's been"

"Not if I have any say in the matter. If he touches you again, or even looks at you the wrong way, I want you to tell me."

"Arthur, I don't think that's necessary."

"I think it is." He said.

"You shouldn't harm another Royal, for the sake of a commoner." She tried to reason.

"I'm harming another royal for the sake, and honor of my future Queen." He replied.

"Arthur-"

"Guinevere, please." He cupped his hand gently on the side of her face. His eyes were so sincere.

"Okay, fine." She finally agreed after not being able to take the amount of worry, and care that was held in his gaze. He kissed her forehead, then her hands.

"Thank you." He said.

"Just promise me that you won't do anything rash." She pleaded.

"I'll take whatever actions are warranted." He said.

"Arthur-"

"That is all that I can promise you." He said, Guinevere sighed, but realized that the battle was lost.

"I have to go, I'm sure the Lady Morgana needs help to prepare for dinner, as well as clean up the mess I left in the cooridor."

"Be safe." He said.

"And to you as well." She said.

"Good day, My Lord." She curtsied, and made way to the door.

"Good day, _My_ Guinevere." She stopped, to turn and give him a small smile, before leaving.

* * *

><p>"So, what's wrong with Prince Alexander?" Merlin was, as usual, helping Arthur get ready for dinner, it always seemed that the Prince could never get ready on his own, Merlin had yet to figure out how Arthur had managed to do anything, before he came along. Merlin just thought it a good idea to make conversation, added to the fact that he wanted to know why the other Prince was being so diffucult.<p>

"Why would you assume that I know anything about Prince Alexander?" Arthur asked taking his shirt from Merlin.

"I don't know, just a hunch. You did spar with him this morning." Merlin said.

"I might have had a few words with him." Arthur conceded.

"How many is a few?" Merlin questioned. Arthur remained silent. "What did you say to him Arthur?"

"I just reminded him that he wasn't welcome to have his way with our help." Arthur said.

"Why do I have a feeling that this has something to do with Gwen?"

"How am I supposed to know Merlin, I'm not a mind reader." Arthur said agitated that Merlin could read right through everything, but what he had business in.

"I hope you didn't threaten him in any way."

"What was I supposed to do Merlin? I come out of my chambers, after hearing a crash, I go to see what it is, only to find Prince Alexander kissing Guinevere." Arthur was incredilous, remembering it made him sick.

"So you decided it was a good idea to threaten him!" Merlin asked.

"They weren't threats Merlin, they were promises. I was quite literally thinking about running him through with a sword." Artrhur muttered.

"That's even better." Merlin shrugged his shoulders with sarcasm. "What were you thinking? Oh that's right you couldn't have been, because no one in their right mind would deliberatley cause a rift to a neighboring Kingdom, by threating to kill their future king! I'm surprised he hasn't complained to Uther by now." Merlin shook his head.

"I wasn't going to leave her at the mercy of Alexander." Arthur said.

"You should have known better, there are other ways to go about things Arthur." Merlin said sounding like a parent scolding a bad child.

"You know Merlin, this is exactley how I planned for my day to go, I mean, who wouldn't enjoyed being chastied by their manservant?" Arthur said with crossed arms. "I swear Merlin, I think that you forget which one of us is the Prince." At that, Merlin had the decency to look sheepish.

"I apologize sire." Merlin said bowing. It actually made Arthur uncomfortable, no matter how annoying Merlin could be, Arthur had come to think the small pathetic man, as a friend, perhaps even his best friend. So for him to bow, just didn't seem right.

"It's fine Merlin, just don't let it happen to often." Arthur tried to amend.

"So, how is Gwen?" Merlin asked.

"She was fine the last time I saw her." Arthur said. "But if you happen to see Prince Alexander try anything with her, let me know, I have a feeling she won't try to tell me anything until it's too late."

"Of course." Merlin said "You might want to leave before your late." Merlin noted. Arthur nodded, and was out the door without a second glance.

**A/N: And there we are, Chapter 3! Okay, I know it's been a while since I posted, and this doesn't seem like much of a chapter, but I've been stressing for End of Course Exams, so I haven't had time to write. Thank goodness, it's all over with, and summer is finally here! Spellcheck is acting stupid, so the grammar and spelling are off, also my quotation marks are messed up, I don't even know how it happened…**

**On a random note, I usually try and post after I get at least 10 reviews per chapter, it's kind of like a mini goal.**

**On a happy note, all the time hasn't been wasted doing nothing, I now have a plot. So far, I've just been writing whatever, and it formed on its own, so yay for that!**

**Anywho…Please Review! O_o…It's just a click away…**


	4. Return of Morgana

Ch.4- Return of Morgana

**A/N: I know that I haven't updated in forever, there are no excuses…I get so many that add to their author alert list, and favorite, yet fail to review….*sigh***

Guinevere made her way to the Lady Morgana's chambers…_Lady_ Morgana, Guinevere sighed. She had to refer to her as Lady now, even in her head. Morgana, her friend, the one who had seemed like she could tell everything was gone, and had been ever since she came back from her first year of absence.

Guinevere couldn't even find it in herself to forgive Lady Morgana, after all there was that time when Guinevere was accused of enchanting Arthur, she was almost burned at the stake, and as she was roughly being dragged out of the throne room, she saw Lady Morgana smirking, in somewhat triumph.

Though eventually there was a rather mysterious Sorcerer that admitted to planting a poultice under Arthur's pillow. Guinevere was thoroughly convinced that it was Morgana, if that smirk meant anything. Never in all her years of knowing that Lady Morgana had she ever expected her to want a person that used to be her dearest friend, dead. Seemingly for no reason…

Anyway Guinevere's theory was only further proven when _Lady_ Morgana managed to become _Queen_ Morgana, for a short, terrifying time, poor Camelot was in terror. Guinevere hadn't known what to do except to play along with her friendly façade. Morgana hugged her and assured her that nothing was going to happen to her. Guinevere thought it was weird how she went from wanting her dead, to trying to reclaim their friendship.

After all that was over, Lady Morgana had fled for another year, only to return with a new and very evidently practiced story…

_Uther was in a deep melancholia after the fall of Morgana's reign. His days were spent staring out of his window, watching the people of his beloved kingdom carry on with the rest of their lives, attempting to forget the tragedy that had befallen them. It had taken an entire year, and since then, Uther had remained by his window, thinking, and reflecting on his actions._

_He often wondered on the way he treated people born of Magic, but as soon the thoughts entered his mind, they would exit. His thoughts on that particular subject would never change, they were and would always be an evil that needed to be removed from the world. They were dangerous, and their powers corrupted the souls and lives of innocent people, he was doing good by eliminating their threats, he stopped evil before it had a chance to do ill. Magic had killed his Igraine, the same night that she gave birth to his sole heir, Arthur…_

_Arthur was now in charge of things, he was assigned as Prince Regent, Gaius deemed Uther not able to control the kingdom, and Arthur had taken over Camelot, or at least until Uther was fit to rule. Uther could tell that while Arthur said nothing, he wasn't particularly happy about his new position, but was being responsible about it for the sake of Camelot. _

_Uther was feeling antsy for some unknown reason, and thought a walk about the castle would help. He was not supposed to go anywhere without aide, but it would be brief, a trip to the throne room to greet Arthur, his trip had purpose, and surely around this time Arthur would be in the middle of a council meeting. Uther made his way to the council room, only to be stopped by noise coming from inside the throne room…hmm, that's odd, there were no scheduled events he knew. Uther walked up to the door, and placed his ear upon it, the thick wood only allowed for him to hear muffled voices._

"_What reasons have you for your return?" Arthur asked. He was standing arms crossed tightly, there was an icy fire burning in the blue of his eyes as they glare down at the woman kneeling before him._

"_I have come to seek forgiveness." She answered not looking up._

"_Your search has been futile, for what you will never be forgiven."_

"_Please Arthur, it wasn't me." She tried to appease._

"_Guards!" He called ignoring her horrible attempt at justification, it wasn't her really, how much of an idiot did she take him for. _

"_Please, please you have to understand." She begged as the guards flanked her and grabbed her arms waiting for further instruction. She has the audacity to ask his forgiveness when she had caused so much destruction?_

"_Morgana, for the treachery that you have committed against Camelot, you will face—" Arthur was about to state her sentence when Uther burst into the room, sending the doors flying back, and hitting the walls with a loud bang._

"_CEASE THIS! RELEASE HER THIS INSTANT!"_

"_Father!" both Arthur and Morgana cried out simultaneously, though for different reasons. Arthur cried out in surprised that his Father was out of his chambers, and Morgana cried out in hope. The guards did as they were told._

"_Morgana!" Uther power walked halfway and Morgana ran the half until she reached Uther's arms. He wrapped her in a hug, Arthur was getting hit with déjà vu._

"_Father, oh I'm sooo sorry it wasn't me, it wasn't!" She cried. Uther rubbed her back trying to be soothing._

"_Shhh, I know. I know that you would never do something so horrible." He lulled._

"_It's true, she made me do it. Morgause used her magic, and she controlled my actions, she took control of my mind and made me say those terrible things. I didn't mean any of it, I would never do anything as awful as that, you have to believe me, it was the magic, not I." She sobbed into Uther's shoulder, playing her act of innocence for all that she could, Arthur wasn't believing it._

"_I do, I know that magic is a wretched thing. We will find this Morgause and make her pay for her actions. For now, you will be shown to your chambers, rest and refresh yourself. You will be given back your maid—"_

"_NO!" Morgana almost yelled. Arthur barely caught himself from an outburst similar to Morgana's. Arthur didn't want Guinevere anywhere near Morgana for fear of her safety. _

_He kept his mouth shut, though his jaw was clenched rather tightly, if he opened his mouth in protest, it would have drawn attention. _

_Why would he, a prince, be concerned with the endeavors of a serving girl? He would be able to explain his reasons without sorcery blamed on Gwen, so it was safer to hold his tongue._

"_Nonsense, I wouldn't trust anyone else around you, she's been there since you were young." Uther stated ignoring Morgana's protest._

_Arthur looked at Guinevere standing in the corner of the room, her head that was formerly bowed lifted and her eyes held his, as always, a moment longer as they should have. There was uncertainty, she was nervous._

_Uther looked to Guinevere. "You."_

_Her head went back down as she made her way over to where he and Morgana stood. _

"_Yes Sire?" she responded already knowing the words that were about to exit his mouth._

_Uther grabbed Guinevere face in his hands, roughly turning her head from right to left examining her face. "Yes, you are the one." Arthur's eye twitched as he watched on. "You will tend once again to the lady Morgana." He released her face._

_Guinevere curtsied as was protocol, and nodded with a 'Yes Sire.' _

_Morgana did not look please at all, and Uther in all his ignorance took the expression as weariness. He kissed Morgana's forehead, and watched her walk out of the room, with Gwen on her heels._

_Arthur stepped down to his father's level. "Father you should be in your chambers, was the nurse not with you?"_

"_She left me for a nap and I went on a walk." Uther responded._

"_Father—"_

"On_ my way to the Council room, upon walking past the throne room I heard noise, there aren't any events for today, so I ventured inside—"_

"_Father maybe—"_

"_To find my son trying to place his sister in the dungeons." Uther completed._

_Arthur winced at the word sister. "With good reason." Arthur stated._

"_Family doesn't send other family members to the dungeons."_

"_Family doesn't try to forcibly take a kingdom." Arthur shot back._

"_She has already justified herself."_

"_Do you know how many people have died by her hand!" _

"_It was the work of magic…" Uther said._

"_Can't you just see her for what she is?" Arthur asked._

"_She has done nothing to warrant concern."_

"She _has done __everything." Arthur was getting angrier by the second, and apparently as was Uther._

"_ENOUGH!" Uther yelled. Arthur stared wide-eyed. "She is your sister, and you will respect her."_

"_What will it take for you to see it? She's playing you for a fool." Arthur tried, feeling somewhat defeated._

"_You are not to antagonize the Lady Morgana, or there will be consequences. End. Of. Discussion." Uther then went to sit upon his throne, looking very much the tyrant that he was pegged for._

"_Of course," Arthur shook his head in mock disbelief, "be it you to so valiantly take the side of Morgana. Even after all the lies and the treacherous deceit. I have been loyal to Camelot every day of my life and yet you can't even consider my judgment, the judgment of the person that is supposed to be your son in everything else but name." With his final words said, Arthur began to make his exit. _

"_Arthur?" Uther called._

_Arthur paused and half turned, there was a small look of hope in the blue of his eyes, perhaps his father would consider his words after all, perhaps he would finall—_

"_Effective immediately, you are no longer the Prince Regent of Camelot. I will resume my control as King. I will inform the council." Uther says._

_Of course, what had Arthur been expecting, an apology. He nodded tersely not looking that man he called 'Father' in the eye, and left._

That had been a few weeks ago, and Arthur had told Gwen everything. She consoled him, and told him that everything would be alright in the end. He expressed his concerns for her safety, and she assured him that she could manage on her own. And she had. There hasn't been any trouble with her and Morgana since she's been back.

Guinevere walked into Morgana's chambers, peeking her head around the corner. She saw Morgana standing in front of her mirror; she was dressed, as always beautifully in one of her many green gowns, but she was having a bit of a struggle trying to lace the back.

Morgana had fixed her hair and her make-up already before Gwen got there that much was apparent. Guinevere took a step forward ready to offer her assistance. Morgana saw her out of the corner of the mirror.

"What you want Gwen?" She asked using the venom she had been injecting into Guinevere's name lately.

"I –I was wondering if you required my help mi lady." Gwen said.

"If I required your help I would have asked for it." Morgana replied harshly, huffing in frustration as she tried to tie the dress.

Guinevere made way to help her anyway, Morgana had always had a very difficult stubborn streak…

"I said I don't need your assistance!" Morgana barked causing Gwen to freeze where she stood, her outstretched arm that was ready to help tie the back of the dress, fell to her side. "Get out."

"Mi Lady, if you just let me—" Gwen tried again.

"I said GET OUT!" Morgana screeched completely unnecessarily.

Too shocked to do anything else, Guinevere did what she was told, whisking out of the room as fast as she could. Morgana has changed, she was worse than she had ever been, and it was most definitely not for the better.

**A/N: Soo, how was it? Good, bad, not fulfilling? Idk let me know, when you review it makes me happy. Since I haven't updated in like all summer, all I can do is hope for some of you to still be with me. Schools back in and I can say that I already hate sophomore year, the only thing amazing that is going to be happening any time soon, is season 4!OCTOBER 8TH!Mark it on you calendars! WOOT WOOT!**

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	5. Elixir

Ch.5- Elixir

**A/N: Sorry guys, I was hoping to start trying to post chapters on Sundays, but I got a little side tracked with Life…Sooo, I got the ten Reviews that I wanted, but I guess I failed to live up to the expectations of my readers…I want to apologize the failed attempt at a chapter, and all I can say is that I hope this one is better…**

The second days' festivities were as lively as the first. Since leaving Morgana's chambers, Guinevere had been steady at work in the kitchens. She decided that if she helped out there and only to the feast to serve food, that she could kill two birds with one stone. She had no desire to be at the short end of Morgana's ire, nor did she want to be anywhere near Prince Alexander after the stunts he'd pulled. She also feared for his life, Arthur seemed quite adamant about her welfare…

* * *

><p>Guinevere was ignoring him, and he knew it. Had she a reason to? Sure. He had come on too strongly, but he was a Prince. What he wanted, he usually got. He didn't understand her, maids in Kaparoe usually jumped at the chance to bed the Prince, yet she had refused.<p>

It angered him to no end, and he had twisted his mind into believing that she was playing a game of hard to get. So he kissed her, and she still refused. He had found out that she was Arthur's personal bed warmer, yet he didn't seem to care, he only wanted her all the more.

She was different, this Guinevere. She was not of Noble blood, but she carried herself as though she was. She wasn't wiry like most maids were, no, Guinevere had curves and a bust to match. She tended to dress better too. She was intelligent as well; he could see it in the warm brown of her eyes.

He found it completely understandable how Arthur could be so possessive of such a fascinating woman…

"It is common practice for Princes of Kaparoe to sit in melancholia during a feast that is supposed to be joyful?" A voice questioned, bringing Prince Alexander out of his mental excursion. He looked in the direction of the sound and found the Lady Morgana staring at him with one of her eyebrows arched in what he assumed was curiosity.

"I apologize mi lady; it was not my intention to upset you." Alex said.

Morgana waved a hand in dismissal.

"I'm not upset; I just meant that you don't seem to be enjoying yourself." She amended.

"I assure you that I quite enjoy these festivities." He replied, his eyes scoping the room for any sign of Guinevere. All he found were the plain wenches, or so they all seemed compared to Gwen. He subconsciously sighed in disappointment.

"It's just not normal to sit while there is a room full of Noble ladies waiting to be danced." Morgana noticed his eyes wander around the room, as if looking for something in particular. "Is there something on your mind?...Or, perhaps, someone?"

"I wouldn't want to trouble your thoughts."

"It's no trouble at all, I'd love to help, and after all, women do tend to have insight into these sorts of matters…" Morgana hinted suggestively. Alex's head turned sharply in her direction.

"How did you—"

"Call it intuition." She said with a smirk "So, who is the Lady in question?

"She isn't exactly." He said looking away.

"Oh?"

"She isn't of the noble sort."

"Really?" Morgana asked, her curiosity now genuinely piqued. "So she's a commoner. Does she work in the castle?" She wondered out loud, taking a sip from her goblet.

"Yes." Was all he said.

"May I ask her name?"

"Guinevere." He replied.

"Gwen!" Morgana cried, unceremoniously snorting in her wine. The Prince of Kaparoe had a thing for Gwen? Well this just gets better and better.

"You know her?" The Prince was interested as well.

"She's been my handmaid since I was ten. This certainly makes helping you easier. Have you tried to approach her?"

"I did, but she didn't take too kindly to it. She brushed off my first attempt, and was rescued by Arthur at the second." Alex said, watering down the level at which he actually approached Guinevere. "I'd given up hope after that."

"Pay no mind to Arthur; he's been having his way with the serving girls for years. As for Gwen, well, she tends to be a rather shy thing. You can't be too forceful or she'll shy away. Take it slow, and try to make her feel special." Morgana spoke while Alex drank up all the information. "She'll be clay in the palm of your hand before the end of your stay, as a matter of fact, I guarantee it." Morgana mended assured of herself.

"How can you be so sure?" Alex asked not wanting to his time to have been wasted listening to empty words.

"I've known Gwen most of my life." It was true. "I consider," consider_ed__, _Morgana mentally corrected. " her a friend, I think I would know her better than anyone."

Alex had to agree that she did have a valid point. "I see…Well, thank you for your kindness, and help Lady Morgana. I do wish you a good night." Alexander said, planting a customary kiss upon her hand.

"And to you too." Morgana replies. Alex nods, and turns to leave with his thoughts, the feast completely forgotten. "Oh, and Alexander…" Alex pivoted around at Morgana's call. "Good luck." She said with a smile.

As soon as he turned his back, one the most sinister smirks yet, crept it's way unto Morgana's face.

* * *

><p>Alexander pondered over Morgana's words.<p>

She said that Arthur has had his way with many a serving girl; perhaps he would soon release Guinevere of his claim. If Arthur did so, then Alex would be right there waiting oh too eagerly…But, Morgana also said the Guinevere was shy, if he wanted her(and he did) then he would have to play nice, and be subtle in wooing her.

That was the part that would inevitably prove difficult; Alex wasn't fond of the chase. He preferred his prizes hand delivered. Guinevere though, was worth it. Patience is the key, and victory will be sweet.

After Prince Alexander left the feast, Morgana told Uther that she would retire early, that she had a headache. Uther nodded and wished her well, before continuing his conversation with King Baron.

* * *

><p>Morgana made her way out of the Banquet Hall, and pretended to head towards her chambers before slipping into one of the abandoned servant's exits. She pushed cobwebs out of her way as she felt her way toward the end.<p>

When she reached outside, it was directly in the back of the castle. She quickly looked to see if anyone saw her, then began her trek to the darkling woods.

Morgana had been waiting a little over an hour in the specified clearing before she heard the snap of a twig, then a familiar voice followed.

"Sister, have you made it into Camelot safely?" Morgause asked, stand before Morgana with outstretched arms. Morgana quickly went to hug her sister.

"Yes."

"And Uther?"

Morgana's emerald eyes darkened at the mention of her father's name. "Eating out of the palm of my hand. Though Arthur is proving to be trouble. If Uther wasn't where he shouldn't have been, I would have been sentenced by my _dear brother_." Morgana finished with a scowl.

"If Arthur is suspicious, you should not have come, what if he saw you leave?" Morgause questioned, her eyes darkening a shade at Morgana's incompetence.

"He didn't, I'm sure of it, I feigned a headache." Morgana replied defending herself.

"It was still a very uncalculated move, this could slow down the plans." Morgause said.

"Ahh, but that is precisely what I came to speak to you about. I have brought news that will put into place out plans, faster than we anticipated." Morgana said with a grin.

"Is that so? Do tell."

"It would seem that the visiting Prince Alexander is fancying a certain maidservant of mine." Morgana informed.

"He has told you this?"

"He has. He also expressed his wish for her to like him in return, but he fool is afraid of Arthur."

"Arthur will relent, he only has to see that this Guinevere, is no longer interested in him." Morgause said rethinking her plans to accommodate this very welcome change.

"I hope that I am to assume that there is an elixir of some sort, to aide in this." Said Morgana.

"You are. When you return to your chambers, you will find it sitting on your vanity. You will give it to Guinevere, pouring in some sort of drink will be the easiest way. She must consume it all. Afterwards, the more Prince Alexander is around her, the more amorous she will become towards him. If Arthur sees that her attentions lie elsewhere, he will be broken." Morgause finished with a satisfied smirk.

"Are you sure that this will work?" Morgana wondered, not wanting to do something that might not work.

"If he is as smitten with the serving girl as you claim, then yes. We must strike his heart, for without it, he is but a shell of the King he could be. His defeat will be simple, and you Sister, will take your rightful place, permanently on the throne. Then you shall rule, as Queen of Camelot."

That seemed to both satisfy Morgana, and give her more motivation.

"Yes of course. Thank you Sister, I should go, the feast is nearing its' end, and there is no doubt that Gwen will be searching for me."

"Very well." Morgause said. "Do not forget Morgana, every, last, drop."

"Yes, yes of course. Farewell Sister."

"And to you too." Morgause said, before disappearing into the black darkness of the night.

* * *

><p>Morgana had been waiting for Guinevere to return, she was pacing in front of her window that over looked the courtyard, before she saw a red blur in her peripheral vision.<p>

"Gwen!" She said a little too enthusiastically. Guinevere looked at her in complete surprise.

"Mi Lady? Is there something I could help you with?" Always the cordial and sweet Gwen, too bad she was a nuisance.

"Yes!..No,well…I was wondering if you wanted to join me for a drink." Morgana asked.

"Oh I couldn't, I still haven't deposited your laundry." Gwen said eyeing the floor.

"Nonsense, you need rest, the laundry can wait."

"Mi Lady—"

"I insist."

"But—"

"Gwen."

"Okay." Guinevere said finally giving up, she made her way to pour the two goblets sitting beside the pitcher.

Morgana stopped her.

"No, I invited you, I'll pour, you relax." Morgana told her.

"I should—" Gwen started.

"Sit." Morgana said sharply.

And sit, Gwen did.

Morgana walked over the wine set, and turned so her back was facing Guinevere. She poured two full cups of wine, before discretely sliding the vial of elixir out of her sleeve, and slipping it into one of the cups.

"I wanted to apologize for the way that I treated you last night, I know you were only trying to help." Morgana spoke as she worked. The cup started to glow for half a second before returning to its' normal state.

"There's no need to." Gwen responded curious as to what was taking Morgana so long.

Morgana grabbed both cups, careful to hand the tampered one to Gwen.

"I think we should toast to the renewal of our friendship." Morgana stated.

"To Friendship."

"To Friendship." Gwen gave loosely. She didn't really want to drink it, but it was given to her by her mistress and out of duty and courtesy, she was obliged to drink it whether she wanted to or not.

Guinevere brought the cup to her lips, and began to drink the crimson liquid. Morgana watched her over the rim of her own goblet. Guinevere's cup slowly began to ascend, its contents deplinishing. As soon as she tilted it back for the last drop, Merlin burst into the chambers, almost knocking the door off of its hinges.

"Gwen!" Guinevere immediately lowered the cup, and then set it aside.

Merlin saw Morgana sitting glaring a hole into his face. "Lady Morgana." He said _very_ curtly.

"Merlin." She replied in kind.

"Do you happen to know where I can find…Gwen! Oh thank goodness, I've been looking for you everywhere."

"What is it Merlin?" Guinevere asked concerned for her friend.

"Agnes wanted me to find you, and I couldn't, and I was so worried that I thought for sure that she was going to have my head. She wanted me to tell you to bring the laundry, its linen washing day, and she didn't see you bring any." He said.

Guinevere's eyes widened when she remembered what she had forgotten.

"Oh goodness, thank you Merlin." She said as she grabbed the linen basket, and very nearly ran out of the room.

Merlin gave Morgana a very terse nod and Morgana glowered. Merlin rolled his eyes, and followed after Gwen.

All Morgana could think of was,

_Dammit!_

**A/N: was that any better than the last one? I tried not to make too many mistakes with the grammar… I know there wasn't any Arthur, and very little Merlin, but rest assure they shall be in the next chapter, along with Prince Alex, and little too friendly Guinevere. If you read and enjoyed please review. If you read, and hated, please review. Or if you simply have a comment, PLEASE REVIEW…Thank you;)**


End file.
